Both of me
by Kaori-Kiada
Summary: My firstYGO fic spent 9 hr last night. Ryou/oc kaori weird and cool at the same time.


I'm not exactly sure when or why or even how she came to be. I'll tell you one thing though, I'm glad she is always with me. I'm not sure if she's even real or if I just created her to help me deal with life, but I know I can always count on her to help me through things. Split personality, counter part, guardian angel, a figment of my own imagination? I couldn't tell you, I don't even know. All that really matters is if she is real to me. Since I met her New worlds have opened up for me that no one could ever even begin to imagin. And again it might only just be my own imagination, all in my mind. A way to let my mind rest from the real world. And her, well let me explain.  
  
Who I'm talking about is a person like no other, she doesn't live in this world, but instead she resides within me. Her name is Kaori, I guess you could say she's always changing, but then again she always is. She is different, per-say. She has the power to accomplish anything and do everything. But just to let you know she's not perfect. Everything about her is unique and she's not even human, really. She, I suspose is a mixture of different speicies of peoples imaginations , technology and magic of a sort. She was made to be the 'perfect' weapon, part organic, part technology and power. At first glance she looks like a normal teenager (normal if you look past the long blue hair), but if you were to dig deeper you would learn the reason she is called the 'perfect' weapon. Her bones are no longer organic, but instead she has a skeletal structure of pure diamond, indestructeble, strong. Technology was used to create her, which ment that she should have been 'perfect'. But no one is perfect, something went wrong in her design. Her ability to heal in shorter periods of time, or if needed be "reborn", if the need may have ever occurred. And lets not forget her elven ears, which came from the DNA of an ancient elven civilization that was discovered in a different demention. Also DNA from a (once though mythological) speicies of winged people, water folk (mer folk) and from an ancient people who learned how to control energy and matter and turn it in to powerful energy attacks (kind of like with sayains on DBZ). When put together with a new DNA modification technique, which allows the subject to rearange his/her molecules to change their appearance or even transeform into a completely different being (animal, object or person). A weapon that could adapt to anything instantly, survive in every possible environment, could not be destroyed and had technological enhancements that gave her the ability to control the environment around her to her own advantage (turn nature against the enemy). The only flaw was they neglected to take into account that she would have a mind of her own. She turned on the people who had created her, destroyed them and with no purpose known to her, she wandered around lost for a time.  
Before I met (or created) Kaori, life for me was horrible for me. I always seemed to be alone, even when I was with my friends, I felt alone. Then one morning I awoke with a feeling that I wasn't alone. It was though I had someone near me, or in my case within me. I could sense that whoever it was, was in need of help. It was days before Kaori even spoke to me, though I didn't mind, I'd just wait till the person was ready to introduce themself. When she did speak I was way weirded out to hear the voice in my head. At first things went slow, Kaori explained who she was and that she was hiding from a world that feared her. Of course this made NO sense to me but I decided to go with it, what else was I to do? Over a few weeks Kaori and I got to know each other and became close friends, (in fact I don't think you can be any closer to a person than one who share the same body you do!). Eventually Kaori finally decided that it was time to tell me what she really was and that was unlike anything you could imagine (then again). After that we became somewhat linked, like we became one.  
After Kaori escaped she really didn't know what to do. She had only been brought into the world for the purpose of being a weapon, not a living, thinking person. Alone. And knowing that you are not like everyone else, but instead you're as different as anything could possibly be. Still, there was hope, she had the power to travel through the different dementions and from world to world. Anywhere. Anywhere but that place. Opening a portal only took a second and then she would be somewhere else, once the mirror like portal opened Kaori stepped through and was suddenly standing in what looked to be an alley. Where was she? It didn't matter. She walked silently in to the night. Her first night free.  
I listened to Kaori tell me everything, making sure she left nothing out. I understood her and that seemed to be all she wanted. As time passed Kaori and I became so close that our link turned into a bond. I knew that I would never have the chance to go and do the things and go to different worlds like Kaori did and vice versa, but the bond we shared did let us to expierience (in a way) each others lives. Even though I couldn't really be there myself, in my own body, seeing what Kaori did was amazing. During the day she would rest (I guess in her own part of my mind) and I would be the body and when my body needed rest every night we would go the what I call the "Dream realm". Then I would be the one to reside in Kaori's mind. In some ways we became one person. Even though we were two seperate minds in two bodies we eventually ended up with two minds one body. We shared my body's energy which sometimes left me somewhat drained, it was the simplest way. When we went to the "dream realm" Kaori looked the same as before, but with one difference, sharing our energy made it easier for Kaori to stay it the "dream realm" even when I was in my own body and say, at school. Life had finally begun to improve. Who knew it could have gotten any better?  
After only about eight months, life was good, I was in grade 11 and Kaori and I were inseperable (then again that could have been because we were linked by our minds). Kaori was becoming wnbelievably strong and during our time together had defeated many enemies that were powerful beyond recollection. As well we had befriended many people. But our biggest surprise was soon to come.  
Sharing energy was a difficult task because it usually left me with little energy, but it wasn't something I complained about because as I shared my energy with Kaori, her self healing kept me ever healthy.  
One day when Kaori (without me, due to the fact I was sleeping) was wandering around down town of a city named Domino, Kaori decided to explore a near by park. While walking and not paying attention she accidentally bumped into someone. Feeling it was her fault she glanced up and was about to appoligize, when she saw a white haired teenager standing before her. ---  
"Are you OK,?" he asked as he leaned down to help Kaori up.  
  
"Yeah," Answered Kaori as she was being helped up.  
  
Kneeling down to pick up his scattered papers, the white haired boy said, "I'm sorry for running into you like that."  
  
"I really should be appoligizing to you for knocking you over like that. I need to pay more attention to where I'm going." Kaori replied.  
  
The teen offered his hand to Kaori, "I'm Ryou Bakura, it's nice to meet you"!  
  
"My name is Kaori," she said as she gentally shook Ryou's hand.  
  
"Do you live close to here?" The now named Ryou asked.  
  
Kaori thought for a second, -what do I say?... No I'm a war weapon that was created for mass destruction, and at this point in time I'm sharing a body with a young woman from the one world I can't travel to...-  
  
"Umm ... Kaori?" Ryou questioned as he looked at the teen standing in front of him, "Kaori?"  
  
Snappimg back to reality Kaori answered, "no."  
  
"Oh." Ryou said. "Are you staying here long?"  
  
Kaori thought for a second, "I don't think so."  
  
-Too bad...- Ryou said to himself. "It was nice meeting you Kaori"! Quickly he scribbled something onto a piece of paper and handed it to Kaori. Then he ran off down the path.  
  
"Whats this?" Wondered Kaori as she opened the folded paper, written on it was Ryou's name and what looked to be a phone number. -See you soon Ryou.-  
  
---  
  
A few days after Kaori told me what I had slept through, then she laughed. I was upset that I had missed it but happy for Kaori.  
  
---  
  
"Do you think you will go back"? I asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kaori said. "I would like to see him again, but..." She cut off there.  
  
I looked at her, then spoke, "what's wrong Kaori? I've haven't seen you like this in such a long time."  
  
"I don't know if it's worth it. ... What if he ever found out what I really am, I mean, what would he think?" she whispered almost in tears now.  
  
I looked at my friend, trying to come up with something to say. "Come on Kaori, if your in tears over this and you've only met the guy once then I think that it would be best for you to go see him." I said smiling at her, "and if he is as cute as you say then I might have to make you introduce me to him"!  
  
She looked up at me, wiped away the tears and replied, "you know as well as I do that I couldn't introduce you, no one can see you besides me, and its the same in your world. But I think your right about going to see him, lets go."  
  
"Lets GO"! We said together.  
  
---  
  
Right away Kaori opened a portal and seconds later she was on her way to find a pay phone so she could call Ryou. Once she found one she slowly began to dial in the phone number. She let it ring once or twice then hung up. After about three times of her doing this, I decided to talk over for a few minutes. (I was starting to feel sorry for whoever was at the other end of the line, hearing the phone ring run to get it and it stops, over and over and over again.) Quickly I dialed in the number and waited for and answer on the other end. When I heard the 'hello' I let Kaori have her body back. With a threatening 'I'll get you for this' she spoke. A few minutes later Ryou's address was recorded and Kaori was off to his place for the afternoon.  
  
---  
  
"Knock or I will," I threatened her.  
  
After another minute fighting with Kaori the door opened and a white haired teenager stepped out to greet Kaori.  
  
"Kaori, I'm so glad you came, I was worried that you wouldn't come," he said with a smile. "How rude of me, here come in."  
  
"Thank you," she replied, following Ryou in to the house.  
  
---  
  
"Who was that I heard you talking to earlier, before I opened the door"? Ryou asked.  
  
"Oh, no one," she answered quickly.  
  
Ryou looked at her for a second then, handed her a dozed red roses, he had hid on the table behind the couch.  
  
Shocked by the beautiful gift, Kaori realized she had nothing to give in return, "Ryou these are beautiful, but why"? she asked.  
  
"I felt like it, anyway, what do you want to do"? questioned the teen.  
  
"How about a walk in the park," she suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a great idea." Ryou said with a smile.  
  
---  
  
At the park Kaori and Ryou talked and giggled, as they walked along the path. As time went on she forgot about being nervous and finally started to enjoy herself, until she heard the screams. -Not now- She wished, but then someone screamed again.  
  
---  
  
"Ryou stay here," Kaori yelled as she took off towards the area where the screaming was coming from.  
  
"Kaori wait." He called after her. -I can't let her go by herself, what if she gets hurt?-  
  
---  
  
The closer she came to the screaming, the sooner she knew this was not a regular robbery. -Just when I was getting comfortable around Ryou.- She thought. -When I get my hands on whoever desturbed my date, I'll kill them, ... Or atleast hurt them.- Finally when she came to an open area of the park she saw six men surrounding a couple of teenagers her age. Then she noticed all the men were handling either guns or knives. -What a day-.  
  
---  
  
"HEY YOU!!!" Kaori teased the armed men, "YOU BIG TOUGH GUYS, WITH YOUR ... BABY TOYS." Kaori laughed out loud to get the gangs attention.  
  
"HEY WHAD YOU SAY?" one of the guys yelled.  
  
"I SAID YOU GUYS ARE JUST BIG BULLIES, AND SHOULD PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!!' Kaori smiled at what she had said.  
  
"SOMEONE LIKE YOU PERHAPS?!?!" another guy said.  
  
"Bring it on," she mocked.  
  
"GET HER GUYS." The largest of the gang ordered.  
  
---  
  
Ryou ran fast to catch up to Kaori, but was too late. The gang was already on her. There was nothing he could do. Then he heard one of the gang members scream and go flying through the air. Ryou paid colser attention to the fight. Kaori was literaly kicking the gang members ass's across the clearing, then he noticed one of the guys going for his gun, no this couldn't happen not now, not today. The guy aimed tbe gun staight at Kaori just as she turned to see him pull the trigger. Ryou watched in horror as he saw Kaori yell something out and the fall to the ground. Most of the gang had been beaten to the ground by Kaori before she had been shot, the police were already beginning to arrive and see if there were any casualties. Now Ryou emerged from his hiding spot and saw Malik, Duke and Yugi were being interviewed by the police, Ryou ran straight to Kaori and got to her side just as she was getting ready to stand up. Ryou just couldn't understand, the shooter was less that five feet from her when he fired, Kaori should have been dead or close to it. When he looked her over she was perfectly fine, there wasn't a mark on her, in fact the only damage he could see was that the heel on one of her boots was broken.  
  
---  
  
"H-h-how are you still alive"? A totally confused Ryou asked.  
  
"Ryou what are you doing here? I said to stay back," Kaori said.  
  
"I asked how you are still alive? I saw that guy shoot! I saw you fall to the ground, are you ok"? He asked again as he walked over and hugged her.  
  
"I think the guns had no bullets, they were more for scaring people more than they were weapons." Kaori answered.  
  
"Miss could you come here for a few minutes." An officer asked beckening to Kaori to come over.  
  
"Yes, sir what do you want"? Kaori replied.  
  
"You single handedly took down all six of these men"? The officer questioned.  
  
"Yes"!  
  
"May I ask how you accomplished this feat"?  
  
"Well sir ... " Kaori groaned and looked at Ryou, "You see I'm a Third Level Black Belt in Karate."  
  
"Miss you do understand that lying to an officer of the law is a good way to get yourself arrested you know"  
  
"Your very right there Sir and you should know that when speaking to this worlds most advanced female karate Master, you should also show some respect." She pulled out her wallet, dug through it for a second and handed the officer a small card. "As you can see this clearly states that I am what I said I was."  
  
The officer read the card over a few time and then handed it back to Kaori. Now in a cold sweat the Officer spoke, "I see I have clearly underestimated you due to the face you are a woman, I appoligize." And with that the officer ran back to the squad car and drove off.  
  
"Thank You very much, Miss." The short tri-coloured haired boy said.  
  
"Yes if were not for you I would think that, we might have been the ones that pounded into the ground instead to them," the tall dark haired teen added.  
  
"I have to admit I never imagined myself being saved by a woman," the blond haired one gave his unusual gratitude.  
  
"Malik, Duke, Yugi what were you guys doing getting involved with people like them"? Ryou asked.  
  
"Ryou? You know these guys"? Kaori wondered.  
  
"Hey Ryou , introduce the babe to us," Duke joked.  
  
"Why I ..." -SMACK- "What nerve." Kaori said quite insulted at hit comment.  
  
"That had to hurt." Malik said to Duke.  
  
"Not as much as you'd think," Duke laughed.  
  
"Oh, really??" Kaori glared at Duke.  
  
"I surrender"  
  
"You must be tired Kaori." Noted Yugi.  
  
"Not really, but I do need a new boot," Kaori giggled as she took her boots off to examine the damage.  
  
"Who is she Ryou?" Malik whispered to Ryou.  
  
"You know that woman I told you about the other day,"  
  
"Thats her?" Malik almost choked.  
  
Ryou nodded.  
  
"WOW"!  
  
---  
  
Near the end of the day, after the incident at the park, Kaori and Ryou finally managed to get a bit of alone time. They decided they defenatly had to do this again sometime. Also next time would defenaly less excitement. I for one was so beyond thrilled and couldn't wait to hear Kaori's version of the day.  
  
---  
  
:"You have to call him sometime Kaori," I told my other half.  
  
"I know but it just that I can't bare to think what would happen on our second date, espesially after what happened last time. I can't, I just can't." Kaori whimpered.  
  
"Then lets find you a place there so that you two can be close to each other," I suggest.  
  
"You just don't understand. I love your idea but that would mean that ..." Kaori stops mid sentence, "... We'd still be friends right?" She asks.  
  
"Always."  
  
"I can't we're linked remember, that could break the link."  
  
"I know ..."  
  
"I'll stay and visite him during the day or whatever works." My friend smiles at me.  
  
"Go now then, surprise him." I say.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Have fun," she's gone before I finish the sentence.  
  
---  
  
When Kaori arrived in Domino city, she realized that she needed something new to where, so walking down the street she found a small store with lots of great clothes. After about half an hour Kaori found the outfits she wanted and chose to wear her favourite out of the ones she bought to impress Ryou. The one she chose to wear was a silver shirt which came down to just below her breast but still fully covered her, it vas a V- curve top that would make any guy go wild. The bottoms were a pair of bellbottoms that were cut into two pieces just above the knee and put back together by lacing silver cord in /\/\/\/\/\/\ shape. And she just wore a pair of running shoes to finish it off. When she was sure she was ready she caught a taxi to Ryou's place and knocked on the door.  
  
---  
  
"Morning Ryou," Kaori giggled as Ryou fainted at the site of her new outfit. "I knew he'd like it."  
  
"Kaori what did you do to Ryou this time?" Malik asked just as he almost fell over from the sight of Kaori.  
  
"Maybe this outfit is too much." Kaori said to herself.  
  
"No, I love it," a semi awake Ryou whispered.  
  
---  
  
As the day progressed, Kaori managed to knock out fourteen males when she went out on another walk with Ryou.  
  
---  
  
"Thats gotta be a record, Kaori," Ryou joked, :fourteen guy plus Malik and myself, all in one day."  
  
"Make that eightteen," Kaori corrected.  
  
"No trouble today, I guess that we beat the odds." Ryou commented.  
  
"Don't say that you'll jinx it," Kaori said quickly.  
  
"Kaori?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yes?" She looked over at Ryou and then he leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
---  
  
The kiss for both of them was the first and this one was the one that both had waited for. Their First kiss. Not totally sure of what to do Ryou and Kaori slowly pull apart. Still lookimg at each other they slowly try again. Taking Kaori by surprise Ryou manages to deepen the kiss, then all of a sudden Ryou's millenium ring startsglowing and Bakura appears where Ryou once was.  
  
---  
  
"Who are you?" Kaori asks.  
  
"Who do you think?"  
  
"That didn't answer my question." Kaori said slowly getting angry.  
  
"I am Bakura, the five thousand year old spirit of the millenium ring, soon to be the ruler of this miserable planet."  
  
"Five thousand years hey?" Kaori asks with a smile.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Not bad, now return Ryou. NOW!"  
  
"And if I don't?" Questions Bakura.  
  
Kaori consintraits and a ball of energy forms is her hands, "You really wouldn't want to see me use this." She smiles.  
  
Bakura stares at her, she doesn't know that if she tries to hurt me I'll return to the ring while Ryou takes the attack.  
  
"Please just give Ryou back," tears of sorrow form in Kaori's eye, "Please."  
  
"Why, does he mean so much to you?" he asks.  
  
"Because I Lo----- ... Ahhhhhhhh ... make it stop .......... stop the pain ." Kaori falls to the floor in an unbelievable fit of pain.  
  
---  
  
Bakura stands there helpless an Kaori is wracked by surdge after surdge of pain. Her screams go unanswered and no one could comfort her. You wanna know how I know! Its because at the sametime this was happening to Kaori, I was on the floor at school screaming in pain. Because be were linked we shared the pain. Nothing could be done to help us. The reason this happened was that when Ryou became Bakura the power of the Millenium Ring unleashed the power of Kaori's Millenium Heart. The only Millenium item that was never accounted for. I chose the purest heart to reside in and that was Kaori. No one could have known or predicted that the power of another would cause so much pain. Frightened that someone would blame him for Kaori's pain Bakura released Ryou and dissapeared for a while but he doesn't return.  
  
---  
  
"KAORI." Ryou cried as he saw Kaori in pain. Dashing to her side he cradled her in his arms till the pain had eased.  
  
---  
  
Little did anyone know that having the power of the Millenium Heart unleashed like that would cause the most trouble in the soon to become present future. That day, the day of Kaori's and Ryou's second date had ended up as a near disaster. Once Kaori returned we both knew we needed to talk. Would the end result be that our friendship, our link, the bond we shared would lead to the destruction of all the worlds?  
  
---  
  
We both knew that together my energy and Kaori's indestructible spitit could be the key. We also knew that unless we learned to control our power nobody was safe even thoughs we loved.  
  
---  
  
I need people now to remember that I am still around to tell you what we lived through. Kaori's still around even now and she has a secret for you in the end. Very well then let me continue.  
  
---  
  
We were young but we knew what we had to do and giving up was not an option. We trained day and night, till the piont where we nearly collapsed with exaustion, our friends helped us they did what they could. Kaori even learned many new attacks, like, Flower hurrican, Diamond slice (two diamond claws emergefrom her hands like wolverine from the X-men)), Purities Glow, Desilation Wave. They turned out to be the strongest of all her abilities. Kaori she's the one of a kind, the only one of her kind, others were created just like her they were not strong enough to survive. Only she did what no other could she lived, that gave the chances for our side a huge boost in the lucky chart. She love everything even now, animals have always been apart of her life, a big part, they give her the will to fight so she can protect them. The one thing that we hadent expected was for the loss of memories that she can no longer enjoy. She sacrificed so much. I will tell you what I remember of the battle. Though it is not much. Kaori had to face the facts that the ones she loved had turrned on her. As well they also hurt them. The battle was long and tedious, and though the carualties were small. She paid for all of us she paid the final price the life of her promised. That was only spared because she lost the memories of the past thats the truth. Now the end is near she still lives but not the same as when she did before. Nothing can be done now for it is surly to late.  
  
---  
  
That was my tale but it is not compleate not till the day I die. But for not I leave with the surprise from my other half. Her life is still burning brightly and though she not remember it her life was not near over. she has love forever, peace be with her , and always remember pulling an all nighter to write a story that is true inits own words and real till the end, ain't always the best idea.  
  
Fare Thee Well 


End file.
